Before the Fellowship: Aragorn and Legolas
by The Evil Old Woman
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas *must* have met before the Fellowship was formed, yet neither of them mentioned it in over 1000 pages together... because of embarassment? Estel is now frat-boy age. (Meant to be funny, at least proofread))
1. Prologue - Rivendell

Disclaimer: Middle-Earth and everything and everyone in it are owned by the Tolkien estate.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S INTRODUCTORY NOTE: It's pretty much a Canon fact that Aragorn and Legolas must have met before the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. Aragorn had been to Mirkwood at least once, and certainly Legolas had visited Rivendell where Aragorn grew up – yet neither of them ever mentioned an earlier relationship in over 1000 pages of small print. And (contrary to all the fan-fics re previous adventures or affairs), they didn't develop anything like a close relationship before they started chasing the Orcs across Rohan. Really, Legolas hardly opened his mouth until they got to Lorien and even then he pretty much ignored Aragorn, so…  
  
I speculate that their previous acquaintance was such that neither was eager to mention it! I posit that mutual embarrassment kept them from any conversation not to do with such urgent matters as surviving death by freezing or Balrogs until they were stuck with each other in Rohan!  
  
Except for this…  
  
  
  
1.1 PROLOGUE: RIVENDELL  
  
It was some weeks after the Council of Elrond, and at long last the company of the Fellowship of the Ring was decided and the departure date drew near. Two confirmed members of the newly formed Fellowship met, seemingly by accident, in a tower high and lonely - where they could not be overheard.  
  
"So, Legolas."  
  
"Yes, Est.… Aragorn?"  
  
"It is long since we met..."  
  
"It may seem long to you."  
  
"It does. Much has changed since then…" The tall man paused, most awkwardly. "I must ask a boon of you, sir. Do you remember our previous meetings?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"I must ask you not to speak to the rest of the Fellowship of… you know."  
  
"Yes. We must work together, and believe in each other. It would do no good for them to learn of…"  
  
"Things long past, Sir. Things best forgotten. Please, Legolas, I beg of you!" Aragorn's face took on a most unkingly look of desperate embarrassment… "Say nothing of our previous meetings!"  
  
  
  
To be continued…..  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yes, fanchildren, in the movie the Fellowship's roster was decided at the Council of Elrond itself, but not in the book. Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn were the only ones settled upon on the spot - Gandalf didn't volunteer until later that day, and Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli were so designated by Elrond some weeks later. Merry and Pippin were afterthoughts. 


	2. Chapter 1: Are all human children like ...

Disclaimer: Middle-Earth and everything in it is owned by the Tolkien estate, not myself.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: ARE ALL HUMAN CHILDREN LIKE THIS?  
  
  
  
Legolas was glad to be back in Rivendell. As always, the journey across the mountains had been long and full of hardship, but it was well worth the trouble to visit the place he loved almost better than his own home. The young Elf did love his home, he loved his father and brothers, he loved the great trees and their slow songs, he loved the sights and smells and sounds of home with all his heart, but… Sometimes he felt out of place among the rough and rustic Wood-Elves of Mirkwood. He was a quiet and reflective young person, and felt a peace in the quiet house of Elrond that was not to be found among his family – and here he was an honored and indulged guest, unburdened by the duties and responsibilities of a King's son.  
  
Most of the Elves of Rivendell were so old that they thought of Elrond's children (each almost 3000 years old) as young. And they considered Legolas (who wasn't even 1000 years old) to be hardly more than a child; and as such they treated him with the uncritical indulgence that is always lavished on charming young people who are guaranteed to go away before they become tiresome.  
  
Little wonder that Legolas loved his visits.  
  
On this occasion, it was the year 2933 of the Third Age, and his father had sent him to seek counsel of Elrond regarding the blight that lay ever heavier upon Mirkwood. Legolas was happy to have been sent as his Lord's ambassador, even though his pride in the office was tempered by the knowledge that could his father or elder brothers have been spared, they would have gone instead. But as by far the youngest son of an overburdened king he had few enough chances to distinguish himself – and fewer still offered such pleasant surroundings.  
  
When he arrived he had been shown to his usual comfortable room and presented with a pre-existing hot bath and a set of formal white robes, and at eventide was he shown to the airy balcony where Elrond awaited him.  
  
"Dear Legolas, I am so glad to see you again." They embraced, as fondly as if they were close akin.  
  
"Not so glad as I to see you, my Lord! I only wish the occasion for my arrival was one for gladness…" They sat, and Elrond poured goblets of cool white wine. "Master, the shadow grows ever darker upon the Greenwood. Orcs and Wargs and giant spiders are found within our kingdom itself, and not all our patrols nor our magic can keep the blight at bay… By Elbereth! Do I hear a child?" The younger elf was delightfully shocked to hear a small child laugh in the distance. "Is a child born in Rivendell? How long has it been since…"  
  
"Not born, my friend…" The child's laughter was close now, and then burst upon the balcony.  
  
It wasn't an Elf-child, but a human. A fine healthy human boy, with brown hair, grey eyes and pink cheeks. He was no more than two or three years old, and the loose smock that was his only garment flew as he ran across the terrace. Legolas adored children as much as most Elves, and he knelt to greet the little fellow, who ran laughingly towards him, wooden toy sword in hand.  
  
And got the shock of his life when the little beast whacked his knee unbelievably *hard* with the sword! He tried to jump to his feet but tripped over the hem of his robes and fell backwards onto the hard stone tiles, while the little boy shrieked in triumph. The young Elf scrambled gracelessly to his feet and then leapt backwards as the boy took another swing with the wooden sword!  
  
"You BAD EWF! You SAUWON! Me SMITE you, BAD Ewf! BAM! BAM!" The child shrieked as he repeatedly swung the sword at the "bad Elf", who backed away with speed unbecoming a Prince and a warrior.  
  
"Legolas, may I present…"  
  
"BAM! Smite!"  
  
"My foster-son, Estel…"  
  
"You bad! BAD!"  
  
"His father died last year and I…"  
  
"KILL! You ORC!"  
  
"Estel, sweeting, why don't you…"  
  
"WackawackawackaWACKA!"  
  
"Give me your toy, dearest…."  
  
Legolas felt his back hit the balcony railing and spent a moment too long considering his options and the fall into the river behind him – the moment of thought gave the horrible little boy a clear shot at his shins! Legolas nearly jumped into the river when the blow landed – small the toy may have been, but the damned thing had to be made of ironwood, it gave such a painful blow!  
  
Indulgent Elves may be with children, but he could see that Elrond's gentle pleas were having no effect and his only options were to put up with severely bruised shins, jump into the river, or to disarm the little horror himself. He suppressed a pang of guilt as he grabbed the sword away from the child, who began to shriek so loudly the noise hurt Elven ears almost as much as the sword hurt Elven shins.  
  
"AAAAAOOOOOWOWWWWAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"Estel, beloved, sweeting…"  
  
"WAN TOY!! TOY MINE!!!"  
  
"I will get you another toy…"  
  
"MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!"  
  
"*Someone*, please, call for the Lady Gilraen…"  
  
"MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!" The child was turning an alarming color, red and purple in blotches. Legolas wondered if it was dangerous.  
  
"Estel, my dearest, *please*! Gilraen!"  
  
"MMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNNE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lady GIL-RAEN!"  
  
Legolas covered his sensitive ears as the child howled at the top of his tiny yet powerful lungs, but he was delivered at last! The dreadful howling had been heard by the boy's mother, a weary-looking human woman. She ran onto the balcony and grabbed her child, chiding him vigorously, and pulled up his shirt and raised her hand.  
  
"Gilraen! Thou knowest I will not have a child stuck in my house!"  
  
"More fool you, then!"  
  
"I have raised three children of my…"  
  
"He's not an Elf-child, Elrond, and you can't treat him like one! You've got to be firm with human children! You'll turn him into a monster if you keep spoiling him like this!"  
  
"Perhaps the lady has a point, my Lord." Said Legolas, standing on one leg and rubbing the bruises the child had given him.  
  
"You see? Even this young fellow - you were a good little boy weren't you? Ever hit anyone or break anything? Ever so much as talk back to your Mum?" She said to Legolas, who shook his head. "Of course you didn't – you're an Elf! All Elf-children are good! And he's been here, what, five minutes and even he can see the child needs discipline! Now come along Estel – ESTEL!!" The child was staring at his mother open-mouthed, and absent-mindedly squatting on the white marble balcony. The woman picked up the child and carried him off with great haste, while he recommenced the awful howling.  
  
"Right! It's off to bed for you, young man! And no sweets for a week!" As Gilraen carried the howling boy away Legolas took the opportunity to shove the iron-hard toy sword into a potted shrub, where he prayed to the merciful Valar would that it would never be found. As the woman's voice faded into the distance the last thing he heard was "Oh, were I but free to give thee the hiding thou deservest…"  
  
The two Elves stared after the dreadful child. Neither was able to speak for some time, until Legolas broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Are all human children… so…?"  
  
"He's a good boy, really... Losing his father has been a great trial for him – remember when thou lost thy mother? He needs to be sure that he is loved, that is all…" The Master of Imladris looked down at the balcony. "I will see send for thee anon, and we will see to thy father's business. But I must see that the boy's mother is not too harsh with him. 'Twill only harden his spirit."  
  
"As you will, my Lord."  
  
* * *  
  
When Legolas visited Rivendell he usually made his stays last as long as he could, but not this time. The young Elf would not have believed that one person could singlehandedly destroy the peace of Imladris, much less a tiny child – but such was the case.  
  
Little Estel seemed to be everywhere, and where he was not he could always be heard – shrieking with rage, laughter, or protest – particularly when Legolas tried to sleep. And even when the boy was not actively shrieking, his progress through the Last Homely House could be followed by the shrieks of outrage, the sound of breaking antiquities, and the howls of pain that accompanied his presence. (Alas, the toy sword had been restored to the little horror) And whenever Legolas tried to have a private word with Elrond they were interrupted by the child or Elrond was called away to deal with yet another misdeed…  
  
Finally Legolas could take no more, and returned home after the shortest visit he'd ever made to Rivendell, with no more news for his father than vague assurances that the White Council was planning to meet before long, surely in a few years. And that Mirkwood's woes would definitely be on the agenda. His father would not be pleased – but Legolas didn't care. He would have plenty more chances to impress his father, and the horrible little boy would be grown very, very soon; and he would be free to return to the peaceful, quiet Rivendell he loved so well… without having to deal with the horror that was Estel the human, also known as Aragorn son of Arathorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Of course I hate children, especially small ones! They scream when they're happy, AND they scream louder when they're unhappy!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: On the everlasting "How old is Legolas" debate, I (who was a Canonista when most of you were in diapers) am firmly on the "Young Legolas" side. He must be not only young-by-the-standards-of-the-Elves but must have at least one older brother for the following indisputable reason:  
  
When he attended the Council of Elrond and found all the nations of Middle- Earth were going to face a nasty war, he joined the Fellowship of the Ring instead of going home.  
  
If he were the crown prince, or played any kind of significant role in the Mirkwood government or military, he would have hightailed home right then saying his people needed him and that the Fellowship couldn't do better than Glorfindel. In Middle Earth (as in the Middle Ages) a Prince who could handle the responsibility would have served as a General or something, as did Boromir, Faramir, and Eomer – and as Legolas did not. (Re Boromir's being in the Fellowship – everyone in the books considered it shockingly undutiful of Heir-to-the-throne Boromir to take off for Rivendell during a war. They all agreed that it would have been better to send Faramir.)  
  
Therefore either Legolas was too young to be given a major role at home, or he was considered unworthy of one. I (in a rare moment of less than complete evil) prefer to think he was too young. 


	3. The perfect little gentleman

Disclaimer: Middle-Earth and everything in it are owned by the Tolkien estate. I make no money from this waste of bytes.  
  
  
  
1 CHAPTER 2: THE PERFECT LITTLE GENTLEMAN  
  
(Year 2940 of the Third Age, Aragorn/Estel is now 9 years old. One year before the events of "The Hobbit".)  
  
Legolas stood on a high mountain pass and looked into the valley of Imladris for the first time in several years, but with considerably less joy than usual. He loved the house of Elrond and almost all its inhabitants with all his heart, except for one… He chided himself. No matter how horrible that little human boy, Estel, had been on his last visit – surely it was unworthy of an Elf-Prince to take against a fatherless child!  
  
Elrond's horrible little foster son had single-handedly ruined his last visit, but Legolas assured himself it couldn't happen again. Like most Elves, Legolas considered keeping track of what year it was to be a job for scribes and scholars, and couldn't have told anyone how long it had been since his last visit. And as he had no idea how long it took humans to grow up, he had no idea what to expect of Estel except that he couldn't possibly still be a shrieking, destructive toddler – but he was sure the human would either be grown up and gone, or old enough to have learned some manners.  
  
As he descended into the valley he chided himself for his lack of kindness to the child, and resolved that if the boy was still there he would make a fresh start with him, and be friends this time. After all, children were innocent, he loved children, all Elves loved children! At least he loved every other child he'd met…  
  
  
  
He did not see Estel the morning he arrived, nor when he delivered the letters his father had sent regarding the upcoming White Council meeting to Elrond. But that evening at dinner he saw a dark-haired, gray-eyed human boy, now standing as tall as his mother's shoulder (Gilraen still looked terribly weary for some reason). Legolas was immensely relieved to see that although the boy wasn't out of the house, he *was* clearly old enough to have learned some manners. He was clean and subdued, he was talking quietly to a group of Elf-Maidens, and looked almost handsome in his plain gray tunic and cloak.  
  
And when the boy was introduced to the prince, he gave a courtly bow and offered a perfect formal greeting. He had changed indeed – he was a little gentleman now!  
  
All through dinner the former "little monster" not only remembered his manners perfectly, he was a delightful companion, particularly to Legolas. The boy said he was delighted to have another "young person" about the place, and before long the nine-year-old human and the centuries-old Elf were laughing merrily and bringing nostalgic smiles to the faces of their elders. As the meal ended and the entire company adjourned to the Hall of Fire, Legolas was sure he'd found a delightful new friend.  
  
There he sat quietly and gave his full attention to the minstrel who entertained the company. But this night it was not his fate to hear the Lay of Beleriand sung as it should be sung, for after a few minutes little Estel approached his new friend and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Please, Sir, would you like to see something rare and wondrous?" He explained that he had found a rock in the woods that he was sure was the hand of a cave troll that had been turned to stone by sunlight. "Perhaps it fell afoul of Elladan and Elrohir or even Mithrandir in years past! You must see it, you must!"  
  
"Of course, my friend!" The young Elf and the little boy quietly left the hall and came to a room not far from Elrond's private study. The boy moved towards the door, but stopped before entering.  
  
"Where are my manners, sir! Thou art of Royal blood, thou must precede me!" Ordinarily Legolas regarded his "royal blood" as an accident of birth and unworthy of mention, but not for anything would he have discouraged that particular boy from displaying proper manners.  
  
So he pushed the door open and…  
  
His lightning reflexes kept him from taking the heavy wooden bucket straight on the head, but nothing in Middle-Earth could have saved him from being drenched with cold, foul-smelling water! The horrible little boy had balanced a bucket on top of the door where it would fall on whomsoever opened it!  
  
And said horrible little boy was currently running for the Hall of Fire, screaming "I PEED IN THE WATER! I PEED IN THE WATER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" as he ran.  
  
* * *  
  
And that was only the first of the little boy's pranks! The next morning the boy came to him at breakfast, and gave a gentlemanly apology. And an offer to see something the boy had just found in the woods – something in a small box he held in his small hand…  
  
Legolas cried out and leapt to his feet as he saw a bloody, severed finger in the little box, and then choked and colored as the boy pulled his red- painted hand away from the hole in the bottom of the box and shrieked with laughter. And then shrieked ran across the balcony and shrieked "Elrond, Elrond! We've been having the most wonderful time! Oh, thank you thank you thank you for bringing me a playmate!"  
  
Elrond hugged the boy in a way that made Legolas feel cold all over – the Lord of Rivendell didn't even point out that he had not asked Legolas to visit; instead he patted both the boy and the Elf on the head and gave them a smile of absolutely blind sweetness. Legolas tried to smile in return, although his jaw seemed to be strangely stiff, and realized that Elrond was going to be even less help than on his last visit.  
  
And that night the young Elf found the sheets in his bed arranged so they tore when he tried to stretch out his legs, and the next night at dinner he startled the whole of Rivendell by leaping noisily to his feet and stamping out a small fire that had somehow been set under his foot. And the next day when he tried to escape the normally peaceful valley to bathe in a pool high in the mountains he found his clothes had vanished, and when he finally got back to his room it took him hours to find the piece of elderly cheese that disturbed his rest with its foul smell. There was no escape, when he tried to avoid his tormentor by keeping to his rooms, he found his meals inedible because someone had apparently exchanged salt for sugar in the kitchen.  
  
It was years before he found out why the boy had snuck into his room one night and tried to put his hand in a basin of warm water – and when he did he gave thanks to the Valar that he'd slept with his eyes open that night!  
  
He finally protested to Elrond the night he pulled open his bedroom door to find that a cleverly arranged array of strings had been attached to everything moveable and breakable in the room, saying that the boy could hurt "someone" if he were not checked. But it was to no avail, for Elrond's only response was: "But he is lonely with no other children about – 'tis not natural for a human child! Thou art his only playmate – it would break his heart if I were forbid him to enjoy thy company!"  
  
Once again he left Rivendell well before he had planned, and without notice.  
  
He left impulsively, less than an hour after a patch of grease on a marble staircase had left him with a set of regularly spaced bruises running down the front of his body. It took hardly any time at all to struggle to his feet, chase down the boy who stood nearby shrieking with laughter, administer a hearty, long-overdue, and thoroughly enjoyed spanking - and pack the barest of necessities.  
  
As Legolas climbed out of the valley, heartily relieved to be embarking on a journey of months with only a few weeks worth of food, he reflected on the folly of Elves fostering humans. Look at what had happened when Thingol had fostered Turin – look how that creature had turned out, marrying his own sister! And young Estel certainly acted like someone who would do something equally horrible when he grew up!  
  
Legolas vowed that he would not return to Rivendell until he was absolutely sure that Estel was grown and gone from there.  
  
And that Elrond had forgiven him for giving the little beast the thrashing he so obviously needed. He began to mentally compost a letter of apology to his erstwhile host (surely it would take the length of the journey to compose something convincing), but truly he was far from sorry. Surely Estel was the most horrible human being Legolas had ever met, and he prayed he would never, *ever* see him again!  
  
And if the Gods wanted to punish him for his sins – surely they could do no worse than to inflict Estel's company on him for as long as they could manage!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: No, this will NOT turn into slash, in spite of the bathing in mountain streams and spanking.  
  
Author's Note: Whilst this does not actually contradict the Canon, I know perfectly well what The Immortal Professor would think of it. Sorry, Professor T, I love you and all your works – really I do. 


	4. Aragorn reaches frat-boy age

1 CHAPTER 3: ARAGORN REACHES FRAT-BOY AGE  
  
  
  
(The year 2953 of the 3rd age. Aragorn is now 22... old enough to belong to a frat.)  
  
  
  
Several years had passed since Legolas had last been in Rivendell. His last two visits had been ruined (and his relations with Elrond strained) by Estel the dreadful human boy, whom Legolas devoutly hoped he would never see again. But as it happened, the Valar had not chosen to grant that particular prayer.  
  
One summer's day, some 12 years after his last visit to Rivendell, he was summoned to his father's private chambers to meet "an important Dunadan, Aragorn son of Arathorn". There he was startled to find himself embraced by a tall, handsome, dark-haired, gray-eyed, young human, who was calling him his "old playmate". His heart sank. It couldn't be…  
  
"Estel?" He squeaked.  
  
Yes, the tall young Dunadan was his old tormentor Estel – who turned out to be also known as Aragorn son of Arathorn and the Heir of Isildur, and thus an honored guest. (Rarely did the Heirs of Isildur travel as far as Mirkwood, mostly they stayed within the boundaries of old Arnor. When they came to him Thranduil treated them with honor – although not as his equals. They were humans, after all.)  
  
Legolas' faint hopes that the young man was improved in any important respect were dashed when he heard him say… "Much though I love Master Elrond, life in his house has been trying for a young human. So many restrictions, so many traditions, sometimes I thought I would burst for lack of an outlet! They think of ballads that take hours to sing as pleasures there – when there are women and wine in the world!"  
  
The young Elf's heart sank even further when he saw the look on his Father's face – a look Legolas considered to be far too mischievous for someone of his father's age and status.  
  
Legolas tried desperately to catch his father's eye, but the King ignored him, and said: "Surely Elrond has always been the stuffiest of Elf-lords! Old long before his time! But fear not, young man, I will give you a party you will surely enjoy!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Legolas delayed his arrival at the feast in Aragorn's honor as much as he dared, for he was a well-mannered young Elf and would suffer any indignity rather than slight a guest.  
  
Which was just as well. For when he arrived late at the feast he found the party already wild and raucous; everyone present having already drunk deep. The guest of honor stumbled up to greet him and embrace him, and…  
  
Grab the Prince's leggings and pull them down to his knees!  
  
The hall roared with laughter, the King roared with laughter, and Aragorn roared with laughter and wine and leaned against Legolas so hard they both fell onto the stone floor. Legolas struggled to regain his feet, his dignity, and his modesty as the King staggered over to give his horrified son a hearty embrace, and roar "Join the party, dear boy!" in his ear.  
  
Poor Legolas realized he could not have timed his entrance worse if he'd tried. If he'd come early and left early as usual, no one would have commented. If he hadn't come at all, no-one present would remember in the morning. And if he left now, after having been made the mortified center of attention, everyone would think he had no sense of humor – or was afraid of the human!  
  
So there was nothing for a well-brought-up young Elf to do but to join the party and laugh and drink heavily – and wonder how much wine it took to make a Wood-Elf pass out. (Normally he was very moderate) And watch as young Aragorn de-pants'd or head-butted every dignitary he could catch, fell down when he tried to dance, grabbed serving-maids and got well- deservedly knocked down time and again, and ran about the hall yelling "Par- TY! Par-TY! Par-TY! WOOOOO!!!" – while the delighted King and his soused court roared with laughter at his antics…  
  
Legolas couldn't believe it – the horrible little boy had become a young man more frightful than Legolas had imagined possible! Aragorn was perfectly aware that his host and the court were laughing at him so hard many of them were weeping – and he was delighted by the attention! He was shameless - a disgrace to his house and his species!  
  
As he gratefully slipped under the table Legolas told himself that surely there could not be a more horrible human in the world than Aragorn son of Arathorn! The young Elf prayed to all the Valar at once that he would never see his "old playmate" again! He swore to himself that if ever he was so unfortunate, he would not so much as speak to him beyond the demands of minimal politeness…  
  
Really, the only worse thing would be being forced to keep company with a dwarf.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I think I'll leave it at that, for Aragorn became grim and dispirited as he grew older and faced the harsh realities of life as a penniless ranger, hopeless lover, and pretender to a very-much-occupied throne.  
  
Really, the only fun thing he could do to his "old playmate" was to find him mucking about in the woods having a good time… and stick him with Gollum! Gollum, who not only "stank" and bit but had spaz attacks when he saw Elves…  
  
  
  
Author's note: To the person who questioned my use of "thee"s and "thou"s in the previous chapter: Remember, they weren't speaking English or Westron, they were speaking Sindarin as it is spoken in Rivendell, which is formal and old-fashioned, and translates as such. Or at least *I* translate it as such; now that you mention it Tolkien used a lot of "you"s in the "Tale of Aragorn and Arwen". Uh... artistic license?  
  
  
  
Author's note: Please review. Do. And stay tuned for what should be my next opus – not humor but a murder mystery. If I ever finish it, or even succeed in beating it down to less than Victorian-novel length.  
  
And the Protectors of the Plot Continuum stores can be found at http://members.bellatlantic.net/~vze3b4pq/PPC_TOS/PPC_main.html  
  
I may be posting a PPC story of my own there soon. 


End file.
